This invention relates to a rack made of horizontal and vertical frame legs forming a front and rear frame, wherein the frames are connected with each other by depth struts in corner areas of the frames.
In a plurality of racks the frame legs and the depth struts are made from the same profiled strand or the same hollow profiled section. Additional comer connectors are required for assembling the rack, which are inserted with plug shoulders into plug receivers of the frame legs and depth struts. These comer connectors are specially manufactured elements which considerably increase the outlay for the rack. The frame legs themselves are provided in this case with fasteners for assembly rails, components and the like, which again makes their production more expensive. Often such fastening openings distributed over the entire length of the frame legs are not necessary at all.